


The Cutest Delivery Boy

by badwrongprincess



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: All other characters are minor - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freeform, M/M, Only Newt and Alby play a significant role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Alby just wanted to go home after work and Newt was unaware of the 'special instructions' Brenda had written into the instruction box.





	The Cutest Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I had written this for an old Nalby Bang but nothing came of it. This is a repost from my old account.

Newt had always thought that Uni in the States was some kind of non-stop party where muscle bound jocks ran the school through Fraternities. It made him nervous. How was a lanky Brit like him supposed to fit in?

Relatively easily as it turned out.

Over the course of his freshman and sophomore years Newt had become great friends with two boys named Thomas and Minho. Both troublemakers in their own right but it helped Newt get out of his shell. During their junior year they moved into a flat— or apartment as they call it— near the school and even though he wondered about his decision to move in with the pair sometimes he wouldn’t change it for the world. At some point they added two girls to their little group, Teresa and Brenda. It made the flat feel a little crowded at times but overall it was a fun time.

On this particular evening, the five of them were crowded in the front-room, their school books laid out all around them. Thomas and Teresa were seated on the floor in front of the couch, pressed shoulder to shoulder as they combed over some kind of science book, scribbling notes every now and then. Sometimes they would share a look, like they were having some kind mental conversation before looking back down to their book. Brenda was sitting off to the left, looking over her history book, her pencil pressed between her upper lip and nose. Newt wasn’t sure she was actually doing any type of work. She hadn’t written a note or turned a page in a while. Minho wasn’t studying at all, having given up a bit ago and just messed around with his phone.

Newt looked at his own book, _Oedipus Rex_ , and sighed. He’d been stuck on the same page, similar to Brenda, and his stomach rumbled softly. He put the book down, resting it on his thigh, still open. “Let’s get something to eat, yeah? I’m bloody starving.”

“Let’s get Chinese food,” Thomas offered, not looking up from his notebook.

“We had that yesterday Tom.”

“So?”

Teresa shook her head. “We can’t have that two days in a row. Chinese food’s only…‘every couple of days’ kinda food.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes for a moment. “There are no rules about Chinese food.”

“There are rules about everything,” she insisted.

“Slim it, love birds,” Minho called from his spot on the floor. "Let’s just order a pizza or something. Everybody can get what they want.”

"You can't put Chinese food on pizza," Thomas mumbled and Teresa elbowed him.

Newt laughed a bit, "Pizza sounds pretty good."

"Anything but Hawaiian please," Brenda called, not looking up from her book.

"Aw, but—”

"Tom!" Teresa exclaimed and hit him over the head with her notebook.

Now it was Newt's turn to roll his eyes. "We could just order small pizzas for each one of us. Then Brenda wouldn't have to worry about Tommy's pineapples on her pizza."

"Great," Minho said and grabbed his laptop. "So what does everyone want?"  
It took a while for everyone to sort through what exactly they wanted but finally they figured it out. Three large pizzas, one plain cheese, one pepperoni, and one a mixture of sausage and ham, three orders of barbecue wings, two things of breadsticks, and two orders of lava cakes. They skipped on the drinks since they had stuff in the fridge.

"Alright," Minho said. "Are we good? Nobody wants anything else, yeah?"

There was a round of "yeahs" before Brenda stood up and moved Minho out of the way. She quickly typed something before shouting, "Done," and moving back to her work.

Minho sent in the order and closed his laptop. "Now all we gotta do it wait."

"What'd you write?" Teresa asked Brenda.

The girl shrugged; a little smirk on her lips. "Just to send their cutest delivery boy."

Newt snorted before sighing, going back to his own work.

* * *

 

Alby busied himself wiping down the counter tops. They were so close to being closed. He was _so_ close to going home. Alby couldn't wait, he was tired.

"We got another order," Frypan called. Alby cursed under his breath. He just wanted to go home.

Harriet bounced over, peaking over Frypan's shoulder, reading the order. "They requested the cutest delivery boy we have."

"Welp that cancels out Gally."

"Shut up Zart, it cancels out you too!"

There were snickers throughout the pizza joint as Gally and Zart argued.

"Anyways," Harriet cut in. "Since they asked for the cutest delivery boy, I'm not gonna count me and Sonya."

' _Yeah, and you guys just wanna go home,_ ’ Alby thought to himself. He didn’t really understand why people put ridiculous directions on their orders anyways. Just to make them do stupid and foolish things he supposed. Get a good laugh and some pizza. Well he wasn’t laughing. Not one bit.

“...So that just leaves Alby.”

Alby blinked when his name was said. He hadn’t been paying attention and gave everyone a confused look. “Um...what?”

“You’re the cutest so you get to deliver the food~!” 

“What?” He looked around but none of the other guys offered any help. He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.” Alby didn’t argue and gathered the order, mentally complaining about all the stuff this person, or people, ordered and pulled out of the lot.

On the drive there, Alby started wondering what would happen if the person didn’t find him cute. Nothing too bad probably, they’d probably just give him some kind of disapproving look and not tip him. But that would be _their_ problem. Not his. Because he was super cute actually.

Was he really thinking about this?

He pulled up to the building, balancing the order the best he could. After ringing the bell he waited for a moment. It wasn’t long before the door opened and the person spoke.

“Bloody hell.” He took a few of the boxes and Alby got a look at the guys face. “You’re gonna have to help me with these, yeah?”

The guy was tall, a bit on the skinny side. He had long blond hair pulled into one of those messy buns, bright eyes, and wow his accent. Alby realized that he was staring for a moment and blinked. “Uh, right. Why’d you order so much junk?”

He shrugged, heading up the steps. “Me and my mates are having a study session. Though there isn’t much studying going on now.”

Alby just nodded at that, not having anything else to say. He wondered if this was the guy who wrote the ‘send the cutest delivery boy’ direction on the order. He wondered if he actually met the guy’s standards. The boy didn’t give any indication either way. Would it be awkward to ask? Would he seem full of himself? They reached the apartment door and the guy called his friends, two guys and two girls, to help.

Shuck it.

The food inside Alby stood waiting to get paid. “So...do I meet your, uh, standards?”

The paused a moment in counting the money, looking up at him, “What?”

' _Shit._ ' Alby cleared his throat. “On the directions. You asked for the cutest delivery boy...”

“I...what?”

Well that obviously meant that he wasn’t the one who typed the directions. But he was blushing now, which, if Alby was being honest, was pretty cute itself. He ducked his head down a bit.

He cleared his throat and handed Alby the money, “You’re cute.”

Then he stepped inside and the door was closed, Alby drove back to the shop with an easy grin on his face.


End file.
